wormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Taught
refers to the collection of people Teacher has gathered around himself. Modus operandi The group operates purely behind the scenes, slowly building up power. Teacher recruits civilians and grants them minor abilities using his power, at the expense of their free will. Scapegoat offsets this, by using his power to mitigate the brainwashing aspect, however, if they screw up or act out, their free will will be taken from them. The group constantly constructs multi-step plans with long delayed payoffs that might better be called contingencies. Structure The structure is largely authoritarian top-down construction, focused on ensuring that Teacher's goals are met. PRT Response The PRT were very aware of the threat that the group possessed. Teacher speculates that the PRT fabricated evidence just to put him in the Birdcage. History Background The group was gathered by Teacher after he gained his powers. Story Start At the start of the story, the entirety of Cell block T was made up of his group. Post-Echidna Subsumed Trickster into its ranks. Post-Timeskip Gold Morning Teacher's Group cut off an Earth in order to work and build.Cockroaches 28.1 Though this was later shown to be part of a greater plan to take parts of Dragon. A squad of Teacher's pupils seized the area that and an Endbringer appeared, throwing out the challengers already situated there.Cockroaches 28.5 The Endbringer was made available to Cauldron along with two Group members,Beside Doormaker was number two-six-five. Doormaker’s perpetual companion. The remote viewer. Rounding out their group were two individuals. ‘Scanner’ and ‘Screen’. Not hers. Teacher’s students. Loaners, part and parcel of her ‘payment’ for Khonsu. ... Teacher’s payment for Khonsu had been a partnership in Cauldron, as well as protection, should one of his enemies come after him. He’d sent some of his students to the Doctor in efforts to make himself indispensable, and Contessa had verified that there were no traps. - Excerpt from Interlude 28 in exchange for Cauldron's protection. Much of the groups equipment and several members were taken by a Goddess. Post-Gold Morning Teacher broke Ingenue out of prison, recruiting her into his group.Teneral e.5 The only remaining intact Cauldron vials were expropriated from The Dealer. The Undersiders set the groups plan back by several years. Early-Ward After Gold Morning, Teacher took over the old Cauldron Compound and started recruiting an army..There were no portals. They couldn’t speak a word and request a doorway to any place or alternate earth. The act of getting to the old headquarters was… arduous. The way to the old Cauldron headquarters was to travel to Cote D’Ivoire and use the spare portal there. It was easier to situate themselves in the city. Besides. The old base had been commandeered. ... “By a man. A month or two ago. He called himself Teacher. I didn’t even slip up, he just- he appeared. And he had a small army of people with powers with him.” ... “He has other avenues of access, then,” Kurt said. “He has the old base, and what was empty is now fully staffed. Now he has an army.” - Excerpt from Interlude 5x II At some point, he took all of Balminders remaining Cauldron vials from him.“The number is zero,” Balminder said. “They’ve been claimed. I thought they were you.” “Zero is my least favorite number,” Kurt said, in an uncharacteristically dangerous voice. “Don’t kill him,” Jeanne said. “We can get answers out of him.” “We know what those answers will be.” “We’ll ask,” she said. Kurt deferred, stepping back. “Claimed,” Jeanne said the word. “Explain.” “By a man. A month or two ago. He called himself Teacher. I didn’t even slip up, he just- he appeared. And he had a small army of people with powers with him.” - Excerpt from Interlude 5.x II Post-Fallen fall They were the main perpetrators of the Gimel portal Attack, using the war with Earth Cheit as a distraction and with plans to recruit or take down Goddess.Torch 7.9 Teacher recruits Scapegoat to his side, using Williams power to offset the negative aspects of his power.Interlude 8.y II Teacher attempts to take over the parahuman prison, sending in drugged food that makes those who consume it resistant to Goddess' ability. Lung, the Pharmacist, Blindside, and Kingdom Come were also sent in at the groups behest. Post-Time Bubble Pop Teacher's Cauldron were revealed to have been subtly planting cyber attacks that would frame people, and ruin relationships within the heroic teams.Interlude 13.x They were working with higher up members of Earth Cheit. After the prolonged battle in the Cauldron Compound the organization was scattered by heroes yet again, with leaders retreating to Earth Cheit and the majority of thralls being left into The Wardens hands.From Within 16.1 Members Trivia *'The Taught' is not a name that is given within the text, but does appear within the table of contents on the website. Site Navigation Category:Villains Category:Groups and Organizations